


Just for tonight

by didnt_survive_twist_and_shout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnt_survive_twist_and_shout/pseuds/didnt_survive_twist_and_shout
Summary: So, you guys can't hate me. My friend who ships Wincest has been bothering me forever to make a one-shot for her. Please do not come at me for it. If you ship Wincest, good for you. If you don't, then don't read it. Simple as that.





	1. Message

So this is just a message to say that this is my first one-shot. Love you all and hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat in the musty hotel room, alone for the time being. His dad had taken Sam out for his 17th birthday, and Dean hadn't felt up to joining. His head and back was pressed against the wall, the T.V. on low so there was some type of noise in the room. He sat there for about an hour, watching images flick across the T.V. blindly.

About a couple minutes into the hour, a low rumbling, that Dean knew to be the Impala sounded and Dean sighed. He really didn't want his brother to come home, not now. Sam used to be his little brother, the one he protected and kept safe. The one who he was  _not_  supposed to be thinking about in any way sexually. But, sometime over the years, Dean couldn't pin point when, Sam had grown out of his little boy stage.

Sam was taller than Dean now, by a couple inches, and he had grown into his body wonderfully. And, because of that, Dean avoided his brother at all costs. Though tonight, he knew would be different. His dad would have to leave on a hunt they were here for, and him and Sam would be left alone. And Dean wouldn't just be able to walk out because he had promised his dad he'd stay with Sam all night, in case his dad didn't come back.

The lock on the door turned, and the door opened, making Dean jump. He pushed himself up off of the bed, and clicked the T.V. off. 

"Hey dad," Dean ignored Sam. His dad nodded and walk to the table that held his duffle-bag, "I'm heading out," his dad walked back to the door, and turned looking to Dean.

"Watch your brother. You remember what to do?" Dean gave a sigh.

"Shoot first and ask later," John nodded and hesitated a moment, before walking out a pulling the door shut. Dean looked at the door for a couple more moments, before he plopped back onto the bed, flicking the T.V. back on. 

"Dean?" Dean tensed at the voice and continued to watch the T.V., although he was all too aware of where his brothers body was. "You're going to ignore me the whole night, aren't you." Dean gave a curt nod, and changed channels. He heard Sam sigh, and then heard the sound of one of the dresser drawers opening. He swallowed and focused his attention on the T.V. fully. 

Although that didn't work so much, as moments later, Sam walked past it, his shirt off, and his jeans low on his hips, a towel swung over his arm. Dean's jaw tightened, and he took in a breath, only releasing it when the bathroom door shut. He waited for the water to start.

When it did, Dean looked to the bathroom door, and then took another breath. No matter how much he  _verbally_  ignored his brother, he couldn't say he did the same any other way. He had found himself many times watching Sam after a hunt, watching the way his muscles would move under his skin, or the way water or sweat would gather at the nape of his neck and his temples more than anywhere else.

And dear god, he loved it when Sam thought he was asleep, and would touch himself. He loved the sounds Sam made, all gasps and held in moans, trying not wake anyone. And he loved when Sam would release, his breath coming in pants, his hips rising off the bed slightly, just to fall back down with a dull thump, and then the motion would repeat itself until Sam had ridden out his orgasm.

He loved it when Sam thought no one was watching, and Sam would be in the hotel room all alone, only to push his jeans half-way down his legs, and fist himself right then and there, trying to get in a finish before anyone arrived. 

Or when Sam would tease himself, when Dean would jump in the shower, and Dean would peek out before walking all the way out, only to find that his  _little brother_  had one hand forcefully pumping himself, and the other hand would have two or three fingers buried up his ass.

And Dean loved it when Sam thought no one was watching, cause he let himself go, then. Sam let himself pleasure himself without any barriers. And when he thought no one was there, the words, and pants, and moans and groans that came from Sam' mouth were sinful. 

A loud explosion on the T.V. pulled Dean out of his reverie, and Dean found that his pants were exceptionally tight now. Dean moved to reposition himself, and he fund it only made it worse. The feel of friction had made him audibly gasp, and instead he sat stock still, waiting for the shower water to shut off. 

It had seemed like forever, but the water eventually shut off, and a couple seconds later, Sam opened the door, walking out with one of the white towels wrapped around his waist lightly, low enough to show the edges of his hip bones. Dean swallowed and pushed himself off of the bed, ignoring Sam' questioning look, and rushed into the bathroom, almost slamming the door shut.

He didn't even lock it, and he pushed his jeans and boxers down in one go. He glanced down. His cock was red, and stood erect. A small drop of liquid was leaking from the slit. He swallowed again, and wrapped his hand around his member, his eyes snapping shut and his own hips snapping forward. He took a deep breath and began moving his hand, slow at first, until even that wasn't enough.

His pace went faster, and he couldn't even help to fix the moans that were flowing freely from his mouth now. He reached one hand out, and steadied himself on the nearest wall, and leaned his head against the coolness of it.

"F-fuck," the words were drawn from his throat, and his pace slowed and stuttered as he reached the edge. His breathing was coming in pants, and his thighs were shaking. He wanted to hold himself back, but he couldn't. 

"FuckingshitSamgodfuckingSamjesusdamnfuckme," the words came in one breath, in one string, as his orgasm hit hard, throwing him off the edge, his vision going dark. 

When his vision cleared, he let out a low curse, and reached over for the sink for a wash cloth. He turned the water on slowly, and wetted the cloth. He reach down to clean himself off and gasped. He was still very over-sensitive. He threw the cloth onto the floor, and pulled his jeans up, taking a couple breaths, and pulled the door open.

He hesitated, and then walked back over to the bed he had been sitting on, and ignored the smirk on Sam's face. He threw one of the pillows that had slipped onto the floor back onto the bed, and he fell back, his head hitting the headboard slightly. He cursed and slitted his eyes, rubbing the back of his head. 

A low chuckle came from his left, and he turned. "Shut the fuck up, Sam." His voice was still a bit low and rough from his moments in the bathroom. He saw Sam's smile falter.

"You're talking to me now?" Sam voice was, as well, very low, as if he didn't want to scare Dean off. Dean grabbed the remote and clicked the T.V. off. He stood, after, and shrugged his jeans off, peeling his shirt after, and crawled into the bed, slipping under the covers. He ignored how Sam was already under his covers, looking at Dean expectantly. 

"Just go to bed," Dean murmured, reaching over and twisting the knob that would turn off the light. Once the light clicked off, Dean relaxed slightly. "So, are you talking or not?" Sam's voice flitted through the darkness, and Dean let out a low sigh. 

"Bitch," he mumbled, hoping Sam wouldn't hear. If he didn't hear, Dean could go back to ignoring his brother, and maybe waiting until next year to leave and hunt on his own. 

But no. Of course Sam had heard him, and his retort made Dean's chest tighten, "Jerk." 

Dean smiled, against himself, and closed his eyes.  _God_ , he hoped it would get better soon. 

 

* * *

 

_A large body was lying on top of Dean's. Hand were roaming around his skin. On his thighs, up his stomach, onto his neck. Dean pressed his body up, grinding against the body - that he knew to be male, based off of the erections that was pressed on the outer side of his thigh._

_Th body above his groaned, one hand on his hip tightening enough to leave bruises, and then the body pressed down roughly, pushing him into the rough mattress below him. A groan came from Dean's throat, and his own fingers wrapped around the man's nape, pulling his mouth onto Dean's own._

_He tasted of honey and sunshine, his lips soft against Dean's. And then the mouth was opening, and their tongues touched, tentatively at first, then more firmly. Dean moaned into the kiss, the sensation of his tongue sliding against the other man's shooting straight to his groin._

_The man slanted his head, and deepened the kiss, and Dean felt his cock grow impossibly harder, straining against the front of his boxers, aching for release. And then the hand that was on Dean's neck, began trailing downward, over his skin feather light. Fingers went across his nipples softly, and another moan forced its way out of Dean's throat._

_When fingers met his navel, they began scraping lightly across his skin until it reached his waistband. The man pulled his lips away from Dean. resting his forehead against Dean's own._

_"C-can I?" the man's voice was low and rough with lust, and Dean knew it sounded familiar. Dean took a deep breath, and grabbed the other man's hips, pulling him down roughly, not caring very much about the hand at his waistband. As long as the other knew it was okay to touch him._

_"Oh god, Sam...Sam...plea--"_

_And then the man's mouth was was back on his, swallowing Dean's words and moans and pleads, and Dean knew he couldn't last much longer, overwhelmed with such intense pleasure it bordered on pain. He could do nothing, so he closed his eyes and let the sensations of the touching, and the feel of lips and feather light fingers sweeping over his body._

_And when the man pulled his boxers down, shedding them from Dean's body, slowly, Dean took a breath to stop himself from trusting upwards. But when fingers wrapped themselves around Dean's member, Dean couldn't help but whine and trust upwards. Dean's moans sounded as the man began stroking him, his thumb sliding over the head, spreading the wetness he found there._

_He couldn't stop his hips from pumping, thrusting up into the man's grip, pressure coiling in the base of his spine. He couldn't stop the - not so girlish - moans coming from his mouth. He couldn't stop the begging coming from his throat._

_And then he heard a light sucking noise, and the man pressed one light, wet finger, to Dean's opening - already slick from the wetness the man had gotten from slicking his fingers in his own mouth - And Dean's eyes snapped open. Sam was hovering over him, his eyes blown, his bottom lip between his teeth. His hair was falling into his face, and sweat gathered at his temples. At the sight, Dean let out another moan, and then Sam pressed in slightly, around the first ring of muscle, and Dean writhed._

_And suddenly he was there, right on the edge of the cliff, and his climax slammed into him, and he saw white..._

 

* * *

 

 

The intensity of his orgasm pulled Dean forcefully from his dream and he gasped, his eyes flying open. Disorientated, he looked down to find himself still in Sam's bed, pressed tightly against his brother's back, one hand on Sam's hip, gripping hard, the evidence of his wet dream coating the inside of his underwear.

And as Dean's mind caught up, he let go of Sam's hip, and jumped off the bed, not caring if he woke Sam now. But he didn't wake Sam, and he rushed to his bed, tearing his soaked through boxer off, tossing them without thinking. He felt hot tears of shame well in his eyes, but he pushes them back for a moment, and climbed into his bed, pulling the blanket up roughly. 

Once he was under, he pushed his hand under his pillow, and crushed his face into it.

And then his tears fell, down his face and onto the pillow. It was  _sick_...

All of it, everything went through Dean's mind, and he pushed it down, into the black leather box of his mind secrets. He opened the box slowly, not allowing anything to escape, and he shoved that dream in there, and than slammed the box shut, locking it.

He came back when he heard the door shut, although it was softly. He took in a breath, and reached for his gun slowly, only to find that he knew the footsteps. His dad was home.

Guilt crawled back up into Dean's stomach, and made it's way into his throat. He figured he wouldn't sleep, but what was the harm in shutting his eyes either way. Even though his thoughts raced around his head, sleep claimed him almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

His last thought ran wild, before he fell into the oblivion of sleep.

_I am so screwed_

 

* * *

 

Dean was shaken awake, his dad digging into his arm until he woke. Dean's brain was slow, and he pushed himself up on the bed, his sheet slipping slightly. 

He blinked a couple times before everything came crashing down on him, and his chest tightened. 

He took a deep breath before standing and walking over to the dresser, pulling out boxers, and slipping them on.

He pulls his jeans on after, then a white t-shirt, and one of his infamous flannels. He slips on socks, and pushes his feet into shoes, all the while avoiding the gaze of her brother and his dad. After he finished, Sam shooting him a look, he grabbed his duffel bag, his gun from under the pillow - pushing it into the edge of his jeans - and he walked out the door, and to the Impala, where John already stood, waiting. 

His dad raised his brows at him and Dean grunted, shoving his bag into the trunk, and climbing into the passenger seat. He looked out the window and ignored when his dad asked how their night had went. 

He ignored when Sam asked him what was wrong, he ignored the songs his dad put on, just for him, and he shoved Sam's hand off when he touched Dean's shoulder.

What he didn't ignore, was when their dad said he had a new hunt. Some wendigo that had been hiding in some hiking forest. 

But Dean's heart stopped at his next words, "I'll be dropping you boys off at a motel near the wood. I have another case, but I need you two to take care of this one." John shot him a look when he said it, and he nodded.

"Yes sir," his voice was the normal calm, and he silently congratulated himself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He'd get the case done, ignore Sam the entire time, and then their dad would come and get them. Everything would be fine.

That's what he thought until they arrived at the motel, and the only room was a one bedder. They - him and Sam - walked to the room in silence. The room was darkly painted, and the bed was a small twin. And sadly, no other accommodations other than floor. And the bed itself...well, it had those red coloured sheets Dean would associate with sex.

 _God_ , he thought for the second time,  _he_   _was_   _so_  fucking  _screwed._  

 

* * *

 

 

The hunt was going fine, so far. They were already deep in the forest, and even if Dean was forced, he would not admit he was lost. They had been out here for three hours now, going deeper and deeper, and a part of Dean thought, maybe, the wendigo had left. 

He could see, when he looked up, through the thick leaves of the trees, it was turning into night. And just then, when he thought they'd out to turn back, something dropped - not even feet away from them - onto the wet forest floor.

Dean hesitated and then stepped forward, squatting down, and pressing his gun to it, to turn it. He frowned, and turned to Sam. 

"An arm." And, oh yeah, he was making conversation with Sam, too. Sam nodded and raised his gun slightly. Dean stood, and he mimicked the action. He looked up, where the arm had fallen, and his stomach twisted. 

The remains of the girl who had been missing, lie there in the tree branches. 

He shook himself, and walked a couple steps, looking around. He opened his mouth to call to Sam. 

"Sam, have you fou-"

He was cut off as something knocking into him, hard, and he went flying into one of the trees. He groaned, and pushed himself up. His head was spinning, and he felt something warm run his temple. 

He heard Sam voice, and he head swam. He reached out, and grabbed the duffel that had fallen off his shoulder. He unzipped it, and reached inside, grabbing the flare gun he'd packed in case they found it. 

He held it up, looking around. He heard a shuffle to his left and he turned and shot, only to see that he'd missed. He cursed under his breath, and reached for another one.

And then he was being forced off the ground, and up, held against the tree, long slick fingers wrapped around his throat. 

Dean's eyes widened, and he grappled at the fingers, only to have them tighten. 

And then the thing was on fire, it's body burning, and it's screams echoing off of Dean's skull, although the thing didn't loosen it's fingers once. 

When the thing was gone, Dean propped himself up, holding the tree with all his might. He took a deep breath. He could smell the burning of what had just been the wendigo, but he focused below that, and the smell of the wet forest hit him, calming him slightly.

A hand landed on Dean's shoulder, and he jumped swallowing and looking up. Sam was standing there, worry etched across his face, his fingers gripping the sleeve of Dean's t-shirt.

Dean shrugged his hand off, grimaced, and began walking away, balancing himself on the close knit trees. He heard Sam groan behind him, and then his left leg gave out.

He had hit it hard when the wendigo had thrown him. Sam caught him, and wrapped a hand around his waist, holding him upright. Dean grunted, and leaned against Sam slightly, even though his head told him not to.

The walk back was tense, and once the motel was in view, Dean pushed from Sam, moving on his own, limping only slightly. 

He pushed the door open, and stumbled in the room they had, and dropped his bag, leaning heavily against one of the dark walls, closing his eyes. He listened to Sam shut the door and move around the room until it went quiet.

"I know why you're ignoring me," Sam voice was close, and Dean tensed.

"No idea what you're talking about, Sammy." He answered without opening his eyes. He felt warmth in front of him, and he clenched his fists at his sides. 

"Don't lie to me," Sam's breath met the skin of Dean's neck, and he shivered. Dean gritted his teeth and opened his eyes.

Sam was mere inches away from Dean, and the heat Sam radiated warmed Dean. Dean swallowed, when he saw Sam's eyes.

Their regular colour was gone; his pupils had blown. Dean took a sharp breath and pushed past Sam, walking to the bed. 

"I don't lie," the moment the words left his mouth, he was being turned and pushed onto the bed, Sam straddling his waist. His hands were on Dean's shoulders, thumbs lightly stroking Dean's neck.

"I know you. I know when you lie," Sam's voice was low and rough, but Dean heard the sincerity. 

He caressed Dean's shoulders. "I felt you last night, you know. You were dreaming, weren't you? You were squeezing my hip so hard....it bruised, but you did it so hard it woke me up."

Sam looked down Dean's body, then back up again, pressed himself closer to his brother. His voice dropped lower. "You were hard and pushing against me." He rocked his hips slightly, and Dean sucked in breath at the movement, his brain desperately trying to keep up with this sudden turn of events.

"You made this sound when you came," Sam went on, his voice now a husky whisper. "And it got  _me_  hard. I wanted you to touch me so bad...but you got up and went to your own bed before I could let you know I was awake."

Sam's face was only inches away from Dean's, his breathing a bit uneven. Dean's hands seemed to move of their own volition, sliding slowly up Sam's legs before setting on his waist, his fingers brushing under the hem of Sam's shirt and onto his bare skin above his waistband.

Sam's eyes slid shut as he closed the last few inches between his lips and Dean's.

Dean's throat worked, but no words would come forth. All he could do was cup a hand behind Sam's head and draw his brother to him. Then their lips touched, gently, for the first time. Sam really did taste like Dean had imagined. The kiss grew quickly, both brothers giving in to feelings and emotions locked away for too long.

Dean parted his lips, encouraging Sam to do the same, and the younger man complied. Dean moaned softly as their tongues tentatively touched and a jolt of pure desire shot straight to his groin. One hand came up and tangled itself in Sam's hair, pulling his brother even closer.

Dean tipped his head and deepened the kiss, his other hand reaching out to grab Sam's hip, pulling him down as Dean rose his hips, quickly. 

Dean lay on his back, with Sam half on top of him, their legs entwined, the heat of their erections pressing into each other. Dean pulled slightly, motioning for Sam to lay full on top of him. Sam got the motion and pushed his body up, covering his brother. 

Dean moaned deeply as their groins came in contact with each other and their erections touched through their thin cloth barriers. Dean put his hands on Sam's waist and pushed up, wanting more friction, and sucked in a breath as he felt Sam start to move against him.

He lifted his hips slightly as Sam pushed his down, setting up a rhythm soon to push them both over the edge. They pulled apart slightly, breaths coming in soft pants, their foreheads resting against each other.

Sam closed his eyes. "Dean, Dean...please..."

Summoning up all his willpower, Dean urged his brother to stop. "I need to feel you," he whispered roughly.

Sam nodded and lifted up the bottom of Dean's t-shirt and pulled it over his head, dropping it to the floor. Next were the jeans, and then finally,  _finally_ , the boxers were to come off.

Dean slid his hands underneath Sam's waistband and pushed them slowly down. Sam kicked them the rest of the way off, and over the end of the bed. Then his hand was on the waistband of Dean's boxers. Dean lifted up his hips and Sam slid them off, tossing them to join his own on the floor.

Both men's bodies came together once again. Heat exploded as their naked flesh finally touched, and they clung to one another, the evidence of their arousal pressed tightly together.

Dean began to move against Sam, rubbing his erection against his brother's, eyes shut, his head buried in Sam's shoulder. "Oh god, Sam..." Dean panted.

"Dean! Oh god,  _please_ , Dean, wait...I --I want..."

Dean breathed into Sam's ear. "What, Sam? What do you want? Tell me..."

Sam's voice was rough when he spoke his need. "I want  _you._ I want you in me, Dean. I want you in me."

Dean's heart quickened, and his breath stilled. He felt his erection harden even more at the mental image Sam's words conjured up.

 "God dammit, Sam," Dean groaned deeply, then rolled them over so he was on top. "Have you ever...?"

Sam gave a small shake of his head.

Dean's dick throbbed. He was going to be Sam's first. Jesus fucking Christ. He bent down and whispered huskily in Sam's ear. "I'll make it good for you, Sam, I swear." A shiver went through Sam's body, and Dean grinned. 

He once again claimed Sam's mouth for a hard, deep kiss. When lack of oxygen finally forced them apart, Dean slid down his brother's body.

He kissed his way down Sam's neck, to his chest. As his mouth moved over one side, his hand came up to caress the other, encountering a flat nipple. Sam let out a sharp gasp at the touch. 

Encouraged, Dean tentatively licked the nub, which began to harden into a tiny peak, and Sam's hips rutted up.

Bolder now, the Dean covered one nipple with his mouth as his fingers teased the other to hardness.

" _Ahhh!_  God, Dean..." Sam gasped, his face scrunching up.

Dean continued to play with his brother's nipples, licking and sucking on them, getting more turned on by the moment at Sam's soft moans. Finally he moved lower, and Sam gave a protest at the loss of sensation. Dean kissed and licked his way down his brother's flat stomach, ignoring his protests to go back up. 

His destination reached, Dean raised his head to look at his brother's rock-hard erection. His cock was standing slightly up from his body, the head redder than the shaft, where a small drop of liquid was leaking from the slit.

Dean ached to take it in his mouth right now, to hold it in his hand and pump the shaft. But he controlled himself for the moment, instead fumbling in the sheets for the bottle of lube he always stashed in the side table. He moved to the side of his brother and told him, "Spread your legs, Sam, and raise up your knees."

Sam nodded and did as he was asked, his breath quickening. Dean moved between his brother's spread legs and flipped open the cap to the lube. He coated the fingers of his left hand and put the bottle to the side.

"I need to get you ready for me, Sam. I don't want to hurt you," Dean explained.

Sam nodded again. "God, Dean...just touch me...please..."

Dean let out a groan at Sam's request, leaning over, right hand braced on the bed beside his brother...and ran his tongue up the length of Sam's cock, following the thick vein. He swirled it over the tip, through the liquid there, and Sam's taste exploded across his tongue. He put his mouth over the head and sucked, pressing his tongue first into the slit, then right behind the head.

His brother gave a deep moan at the sensation and he blindly grabbed at Dean's shoulder.

"More, Dean..."

Dean gladly complied, and began moving his head up and down, sucking Sam's cock. The younger man cried out, arching his back, pressing his head into the pillow, eyes tightly closed. " _Ohhh_...feels so good, Dean, feels so good..."

Spurred on by Sam's reaction, Dean raised up slightly and moved his hand from the bed to grasp the shaft of his brother's cock. He combined pumping the erection with sucking and swirling his tongue around the tip. As Sam's breaths came in short pants, Dean placed the fingers of his left hand against his brother's opening.

He felt Sam clench, and he lifted his head from Sam's erection, but continued to slide his right hand up and down it. Dean pushed in slightly.

"Ok, Sam, just one finger..." Dean told his brother as he slid in the lube slicked finger. Same jerked, and he gasped, his fingers gripped the sheet below him.

"Breath out, Sam. One long breath," Dean said softly, and Sam breathed out slowly as Dean's finger moved all the way inside him. 

Dean coordinated pumping his brother's erection with sliding his finger in and out of Sam. Sam eyes' snapped open and he clutched the bed sheets again, and soon he was pushing up into Dean's hand and pressing down onto Dean's finger.

Dean swallowed deeply as he watched his brother's arousal continue to grow, trying desperately to ignore his own erection. "Yeah, Sam, that's it," he encouraged. "Alright, two fingers now..." he said, as he placed another finger against Sam's entrance.

Sam faltered and grimaced slightly as his opening was stretched wider. "It's all right, Sam," Dean soothed him, "Don't tense up. Remember, breath." 

Sam nodded and closed his eyes, letting out another slow breath, and then Dean was pushing two fingers in and out of Sam, opening them up a bit in a scissors motion to further stretch the muscle.

The two fingers and Dean's hand was to be Sam's undoing. His hips began to raise up again, and Dean took Sam in his mouth suddenly, Dean relaxed his throat, and hollowed his cheeks, letting Sam slide in and out, as he alternately bared down on Dean's fingers. 

Sam's hands rose up to grip Dean's short hair, on each side of his head. Then his motions began to become erratic, his breathing coming in short gasps, and Dean knew his brother's orgasm was moments away.

"Dean," Sam panted, "Oh, shit, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum..."

And then with a cry, his climax was upon him. Warm streams of Sam's semen pulsed down Dean's throat and across his tongue, and Dean swallowed eagerly. Sam's hips continued to make small stuttering pumping motions as he came in Dean's mouth, until he was spent. His hands fell weakly from Dean's head, his legs sliding down onto the bed, and a final shudder passed through his body.

Sam groaned as Dean slowly let his brother's cock slip from his mouth and slid his fingers out of Sam's body. 

Dean was practically shaking from holding off his own orgasm, his body screaming at him to come when his brother did, but he denied himself. He knew waiting until he was inside Sam would be the most incredible experience he would ever have.

Dean surged up the bed, covering his brother's body, to kiss him long and deep, letting Sam taste himself on Dean's tongue. Sam returned the kiss with equal passion, embracing Dean and pressing their bodies together, Dean's erection pressing into Sam's stomach.

Sam pulled back from the kiss to whisper hoarsely, "Now, Dean, God  _fuck_ , please..."

Dean's breath caught at the request and he nodded. "Turn over for me, Sam, on your other side."

Sam rolled over, his back now to Dean. "Now slide your top leg up, bend your knee," Dean whispered. Sam bent his leg as Dean grabbed the bottle of lube, liberally coating his erection. He blew out a breath and lay down behind Sam, his chest against Sam's back. Taking hold of his cock, he placed the blunt head against Sam's opening and started to slowly push in.

Sam gasped, and Dean paused. "Y-you alright?"

He heard the sharp intake of breath, "Just do it, please." Dean nodded and pressed a kiss to Sam's neck.

"It's Ok, Sam, just relax," he soothed him. "I'm almost in, I'm almost... _oooh, god_..."

And with a final push, the head of Dean's cock breached the tight ring of muscle and he was inside his brother. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, willing himself not to climax right then. Both he and Sam's breaths came out in short pants.

"Are...are you Alright, Sam?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm all right. It feels...good. It's....It's  _really_  good."

"Then how 'bout this?" Dean whispered, pressing in with one slow, smooth motion with his cock until he was completely inside Sam.

"Ahh!" Sam cried out in pleasure. "Oh god, Dean..."

Dean pressed his body against Sam's. "Fuck, Sam," he breathed. "You're so hot and tight.  _Oh,_   _god_...I need to move, Sam, I need to move..."

Sam nodded, "Do it. Please, do it, Dean."

And with Sam's answer, Dean moved his hips back, sliding nearly all the way out of Sam, until just the head of his penis remained inside, and then back again, burying himself once more.

Sam cried out with passion and desire, lust and love, and then so did Dean. And they moved together again and again. Harder. Faster. Deeper. Dean held Sam to him tightly and Sam lay his head back against Dean's shoulder, eyes closed.

Finally, it all became too much for Dean. His smooth motions faltered as his climax rushed up to meet him, teetering him on the edge of a cliff. His hips pushed harder into Sam in jerky thrusts.

"Sam...oh  _fuck_ , Sam..."

"Cum inside me, Dean...Please," Sam whispered.

With a deep groan at Sam's words, Dean pushed into his brother one more time. Then his orgasm was upon him, the sweet rush of release. It ripped through him like lightening, graying out his vision and he saw white and black and all the colours at once. It was like nothing he had ever experienced. He felt himself pulsing inside Sam, filling him.

The sensations rolled over him like waves, until he was spent, sagging against his brother, his breath harsh on Sam's neck.

Dean slipped from Sam's body and his brother rolled to face him, their mouths crashing together. They kissed hungrily, hands gripping hard enough to leave bruises, trying to get impossibly closer to each other.

And then Sam was on top of Dean, pressing his erection to Dean's thigh. Dean swallowed deeply, his heart thumping madly in his chest. Sam looked down at him, his eyes dark. Dean nodded, and then Sam was raising his legs, pushing them against Dean's chest. 

He saw Sam open and close the bottle of oil and then his brother was pressed up against him. Dean's breath quickened. 

"I want you, Sam," he pleaded.

"I know, I know," came the whispered reply, as Sam's finger found the puckered muscle of Dean's entrance.

Dean's hips pushed down, and Sam gently pushed in. Dean sucked in a small breath, as the finger slid all the way in.

"Oh God fuck, Dean..." Sam whispered.

Dean let out a whimper, "More..."

Sam nodded and a second finger joined the first. Dean pressed eagerly back onto his brother's fingers. He loved this feeling of fullness, of being penetrated.

Sam stretched his brother for another long minute, kissing Dean's neck and shoulder. Finally, Dean reached his limit.

"No more, Sam, please...I want you in me.  _Please_..."

Sam groaned and pulled his fingers out, taking the lube, and slicking up his cock. 

"Dean..." Sam murmured. 

Dean shivered at the timbre of Sam's voice, and his heart sped up in anticipation of what was to come. Then his brother was leaning over him, one hand braced next to Dean's head, the other on his cock. Dean swallowed and licked his lips, then raised his legs up, wrapping them around Sam's waist. This tipped his hips up, and Sam guided his erection to Dean's entrance.

Dean had a moment to feel the heat of Sam's cock as it rested against his opening, then his brother was pushing in, pressing against the muscle. Dean gasped at the spike of sharp pain that ran through his body as the head of Sam's cock breached him. Then it was gone, and he felt himself opening, bringing Sam inside him.

 Overwhelming sensations surged through him. This was so much better than anyone else he'd been with. 

By the time Sam was buried completely inside him, Dean's breaths were coming in short pants, his heart slamming against the inside of his chest.

" _Ahhhh_ , god, Sam...you're inside me...it's fucking amazing..." Dean moaned.

Dean drew in a huge breath as Sam's cock started to slide out of his body, only to move back in again, when just the tip remained inside.

Soft pants and moans soon filled the room as their bodies moved together again and again and again. Dean used his legs to press Sam into him harder, over and over. 

While taking his brother had been an  _incredible_  experience,  _being_   _taken_  was something even beyond that. To have his brother pressing him down, entering him... And looking up into Sam's eyes, so dark with arousal, Dean knew his brother was excited at being on top, at making love  _to_  Dean.

"Oh,  _god_. Fuck. Dean..." Sam bent forward as far as he could, his chest touching Dean's, to kiss Dean deeply.

The new position changed Sam's angle of penetration and Dean cried out, digging his blunt nails into Sam's shoulder, dragging them down his back, "Fuck! Do it again, Sam!"

Sam pushed in again, rubbing Dean's prostate and Dean cried out once more, wanting so desperately to come again.

"Sam," Dean panted. " _Ahhhh_ , fuck, Sam..." he moaned, feeling his brother move deep inside him over and over. He felt Sam's hips jerk unsteadily and he locked eyes with him.

"Do it Sam. Please....do it," Dean moaned. Sam groaned deeply, claiming Dean's mouth for a bruising, teeth clashing kiss, before pushing into Dean one last time.

"Dean!" Sam cried out as his orgasm ripped through him and his semen pumped deep inside his brother. Dean cried out as he felt Sam's cock pulse inside him again and again. His own cock throbbed in response and he gasped as a small stream of fluid leaked from the slit, and then his orgasm hit again. Like a freight train, and Dean's vision went black.

 

* * *

 

 

After they had cleaned up, Dean held Sam. Sam's breathing was becoming steadier as the minutes went on.

Not shortly after Dean thought Sam had fallen asleep, his little brother's voice reached him. 

"Is this just for tonight?"

Dean shook his head, and pressed a kiss to Sam's crown.

"This is much more than just one night, Sam." He heard - and felt - the release of breath Sam had obviously been holding. He drew lazy circles on Sam's hip.

Everything had turned out fine. Yeah, they'd have to go through this year, hiding everything...

But after that, they would leave...be free. 

"I love you, Dean." Sam voice was thick with sleep, but nonetheless, Dean smiled.

"I love you too"


End file.
